Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $245{,}600{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $245{,}600{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.456 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$